Finally, You've Noticed Me
by evilkyung
Summary: [[제발, 날 봐 주세요's SEQUEL]] Ibunya benar, bahwa Yixing, memang jauh lebih baik daripada Kyungsoo –Joonmyeon / Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar… -Yixing / SuLay or JoonXing / GS for Uke / Oneshot / Mind to rnr?


Finally, You've Noticed Me

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing  
>Other EXO's member as cameo<p>

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Genre  
>Romance, and HurtComfort

Summary  
>[[제발, 날 봐 주세요!'s SEQUEL]] Ibunya benar, bahwa Yixing, memang jauh lebih baik daripada Kyungsoo –Joonmyeon  Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar… -Yixing / SuLay or JoonXing / GS for Uke / Oneshot / Mind to rnr?

Warning  
>Too much typos, agak gaje, dan maaf yang banyaaak, kalo kurang panjang, ini salah satu kekurangan saya yang saya usahakan untuk diperbaiki sekarang.<p>

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Yixing~ Xiumin sudah datang,"

Yixing terkesiap, lalu keluar kamar dan turun dari tangga secepat yang dia bisa. Menghasilkan suara berisik yang lumayan memekakkan telinga, serta membuahkan omelan dari sang Ibu yang tidak pernah dihiraukan.

"Jiejie mau menitipkan Min-er lagi?" tanya Yixing sambil mengambil alih bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki dari gendongan Xiumin. "Tentu saja, aku mendapat panggilan dari kantor hari ini,"

"Memangnya Chennie gege kemana?" Yixing menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongmin, yang kontan membuat bayi yang tadinya menggeliat tak nyaman menjadi pulas kembali.

"Biasa, dia harus ke universitas, mengurus nilai-nilai muridnya," Xiumin menghela nafas lelah, namun, beginilah rasanya menjadi istri seorang dosen muda.

"Baiklah, jam berapa Jiejie akan menjemput Min-er? Aku terpaksa datang ke toko hari ini. Ada pesanan dalam jumlah banyak, dan aku rasa aku akan lembur hari ini," kata Yixing. Bukannya dia tidak suka jika dititipi Jongmin, dia sangat suka, malah. Tapi, jam kerja Yixing yang tidak menentu, karena dia pemilik salah satu patiseri besar di Changsha ( tetapi Yixing lebih suka memanggil patiserinya dengan sebutan 'toko' ), dan Yixing hanya akan datang ketokonya, apabila ada pesanan partai besar atau hanya sekedar uji coba resep saja.

"Sekitar jam makan siang aku. Aku harus berhenti bekerja, sepertinya. Aku tidak enak jika menitipkan Jongmin kepadamu hampir setiap hari," keluh Xiumin. Yixing memaklumi apabila Xiumin mengeluh seperti itu. Xiumin bersikukuh anaknya tidak boleh dirawat oleh babysitter atau apapun itu, namun, disisi lain, XIumin juga harus bekerja.

"Ya, sebaiknya jiejie rundingkan saja terlebih dahulu dengan Chennie gege," Yixing mengelus pundak Xiumin pelan, bermaksud untuk memberikan ketenangan pada tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Jongmin, umma pergi kerja dahulu ya, baik-baik sama Yixing ahjumma. Jaljayo, aegi. Aku titip Jongmin ya, Xing,"

.

.

Joonmyeon menatap tiket pesawat yang berada ditangannya. Berharap bahwa keputusannya hari ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Kali ini, Joonmyeon sudah memutuskan untuk mencari Yixing. Setelah kurang lebih 6 tahun terpisah ( terhitung semenjak hari kelulusan juga hari dimana Joonmyeon menemukan surat cinta dari Yixing, hingga sekarang ), Joonmyeon belum bisa melupakan sosok sahabatnya itu. Yixing sudah bersama dengan Joonmyeon dari SD hingga akhir masa SMA mereka, dan jelas saja, melupakan Yixing adalah hal yang paling tidak masuk akal. Menurut Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon sudah putus dengan Kyungsoo 2 tahun yang lalu. Hubungan mereka mulai terasa tidak harmonis, setelah menginjak bulan ke-6. Mereka sering sekali putus-sambung. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka benar-benar berakhir, tepat setelah Joonmyeon mendapati Kyungsoo jalan berdua dengan sepupunya, Jongin. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya kali itu Joonmyeon melihat Kyungsoo jalan dengan lelaki lain. Joonmyeon sudah terlalu sering, malah. Dan ketika melihat Kyungsoo jalan bersama Jongin, kesabaran sudah benar-benar habis untuk wanita itu. Ibunya benar, bahwa Yixing, memang jauh lebih baik daripada Kyungsoo

.

.

Yixing kembali dari toko, tepat sebelum jam makan siang. Beruntunglah, hari ini tokonya tidak terlalu ramai, jadi, Yixing dan pegawainya bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan pesanan, dan Yixing bisa mengembalikan Jongmin –yang sedari tadi Yixing gendong dipunggung kecilnya- dengan tepat waktu kepada sang Ibu.

Yixing menidurkan Jongmin diranjangnya dengan cekatan. Tangan-tangannya selain lihai membuat kue-kue mungil penuh dosa bagi kaum hawa yang sedang diet, juga mahir mengurus rumah maupun mengurus anak. Benar-benar calon istri idaman semua pria.

Sembari mengelus-elus rambut Jongmin yang halus, Yixing juga memikirkan hubungannya yang telah kandas dengan Wu Yifan, kakak kelasnya semasa kuliah dulu. Jika Tuhan mengijinkan, Yixing bisa saja menikah dengan Yifan setahun yang lalu, dan mungkin sekarang Yixing sudah dikaruniai seorang malaikat mungil yang menggemaskan, seperti Jongmin. Tapi apa daya, ternyata Tuhan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang lain untuk Yixing.

Yifan sudah menghamili seorang adik kelasnya, Huang Zitao. Tentu saja, Yifan mau tidak mau bertanggung jawab untuk semua yang dia lakukan pada Zitao. Mereka menikah tepat setahun yang lalu pada tanggal dimana seharusnya Yixinglah yang menikah dengan Yifan. Yixing sudah ikhlas, melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia diatas pelaminan, membuatnya terasa bahagia juga. Zitao anak yang baik, Yixing tahu itu. Karena Yifan melakukan hal itu dengan Zitao dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Hah, seandainya saja aku lebih cepat mengatakan perasaanku Joonyeon, tentu tidak akan terjadi hal-hal semacam itu…" keluh Yixing. Ya, Yixing memang menyesali masa-masa SMA yang kurang bahagia. Dimana hampir semua teman-temannya berhasil mengutarakan perasaan kepada orang yang disuka, tetapi Yixing tidak. Yixing lebih memilih hubungan persahabatannya berlanjut, daripada tidak bisa berhubungan lagi dengan Joonmyeon apabila dia menyatakan perasaannya.

Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar…

.

.

Joonmyeon menatap sekelilingnya. Dia tidak terlalu asing dengan pemandangan ditempat ini. Memang, Joonmyeon sering mengunjungi Changsha dimasa kecilnya, untuk liburan bersama Yixing. Dan akhir-akhir ini, Joonmyeon selalu merindukan suasana Changsha yang hangat.

Suasana Changsha mengingatkan Joonmyeon pada karakter Yixing, hangat. Yixing memang tidak banyak memiliki teman dekat, namun, banyak sekali yang mengenal Yixing, dan mungkin ada beberapa orang yang mengaguminya. Satu-satunya teman dekat Yixing yang bisa Joonmyeon ingat selain dirinya adalah Luhan. Anak pindahan dari Beijing. Orang yang pertama kali membuat Yixing mengenal dunia modeling.

Joonmyeon masih ingat, pemotretan pertama Yixing dengan dirinya untuk majalah remaja yang tengah populer ditahun keduanya di SMA. Tempat yang digunakan untuk pemotretan adalah kamar Yixing. Joonmyeon masih ingat, bagaimana mereka melakukan pemotretan itu. Semuanya dilakukan secara natural, tanpa ada pengarahan dari fotografer atau pengarah gaya sekalipun. Mereka berdua hanya berinteraksi secara biasa, natural, tanpa rekayasa.

Sebab dari semua hal itu adalah Luhan. Dia terlalu gemas melihat interaksi Joonmyeon dengan Yixing yang menurutnya lebih cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih daripada sahabat. Luhan memang agak gila, mengingatbahwa Oh Sehun dan Jongin, adik sepupunya hampir dijodohkan oleh Luhan.

Foto yang akan selalu diingat Joonmyeon dalam pemotretan itu adalah, ketika dirinya tengah bermain game dengan memasang wajah agak konyol karena kalah terlalu cepat, dan Yixing, duduk diatas punggung Joonmyeon sambil membelakanginya, dengan tawa karena melihat wajah Joonmyeon. Sementara, Luhan, yang tengah mengawasi Joonmyeon dan Yixing, hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat keduanya.

.

.

"Jongmin tidak rewel seharian ini?" tanya Xiumin begitu dia melihat anak semata wayangnya tengah tertidur pulas dikasur Yixing. "Sama sekali tidak, dia sempat meminta untuk disuapi coklat leleh. Dia baru bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buah-buahan segar ketika melihat Meihwa menuangkan coklat leleh,"

Xiumin terkekeh mendengar cerita Yixing. Anaknya benar-benar mirip seperti dirinya sendiri. "Jadi, kau suapi dia?"

"Hanya sedikit, satu tetes saja. Dan dia meminta lagi, dia benar-benar mirip sepertimu jiejie," Yixing terkekeh pelan, lalu mengelus sayang rambut Jongmin. "Bagaimana dengan Chennie-ge tadi?"

"Chen bilang, dia memintaku untuk bekerja saja, tapi, pekerjaannya tidak menyulitkan posisiku sekarang,"

"Bagaimana kalau jiejie bekerja ditempatku saja? Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk accounting. Jika Dan aku rasa, Chennie ge tidak akan keberatan jika jiejie bekerja ditempatku," gumam Yixing.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau, Xing!"

.

.

"Hyung? Kau sudah sampai dibandara?" tanya Joonmyeon pada seseorang ditelepon. _"Aku sudah berada di Starbucks sejak tadi, bodoh,"_

"Aku akan segera kesana, Hyung!"

.

.

"Jiejie, kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak, karena Chen sedang menjemput sepupunya yang akan bekerja disini mulai sekarang,"

.

.

"Minseok belum pulang rupanya," kata Chen begitu dia membuka pintu rumah. "Lho, Minseok nuna dimana, hyung?"

"Mungkin berada dirumah tetangga depan, dia biasa menitipkan Jongmin disana. Taruhlah tasmu dikamar tamu, Myeon. Aku mau menjemput Minseok dahulu," jawab Chen sambil beranjak keluar.

"Hei! Jongdae hyung! Aku ikut!"

.

.

Pandangan Yixing jatuh pada sebuah titik. Foto dirinya dan Joonmyeon. Seketika wajahnya menjadi agak meredup.

"Kau kenapa? Kangen Yifan? Ingin mengunjunginya bersamaku besok?" tawar Xiumin. Yixing memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun pada Xiumin maupun Luhan.

"Tidak, aku sudah bertemu dengannya minggu lalu ditoko. Dia membelikan Zitao dan Zhenfen beberapa kue," Yixing tersenyum simpul. Mengingat bagaimana serasinya mereka bertiga ditoko kemarin.

"Kau iri?"

"Ya," desah Yixing. "Siapa yang tidak iri melihat Yifan dengan keluarga harmonisnya? Belum lagi dia memiliki Zitao yang sempurna dan Zhenfen yang terlihat seperti jelmaan malaikat. Mereka benar-benar pemandangan manis yang tidak bisa dilewatkan, jiejie,"

"Aku rasa kau masih mencintai Yifan, Xing,"

"Tidak jiejie. Sebenarnya, aku memiliki cinta yang lain,"

Yixing tersenyum miris.

.

.

"Bibi?" mata Joonmyeon terbelalak begitu melihat Ibu Yixing yang membukakan pintu. Dengan segera dia membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada orang yang telah ikut membesarkan dirinya.

Ibu Yixing balas membungkukkan badan, lalu tersenyum kepada Kim bersaudara tersebut. "Kalian masuklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menyuruh Yixing dan Xiumin untuk turun,"

Setelah Ibu Yixing menyuruh Yixing dan Xiumin turun, dia kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan gelas-gelas teh.

"Kau pasti sudah mengerti bagaimana jika dua orang sahabat berkumpul, jadi aku siapkan saja teh-teh ini,"

Chen dan Joonmyeon terkekeh.

"Maafkan bibi ya, Myeon. Belum sempat mengabarkan kepindahan kami 6 tahun yang lalu,"

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi, lagi pulah Ayah dan Ibu sudah mengatakan semuanya kepadaku," Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul.

"Chen, menurutmu, bagaimana penampilan Joonmyeon sekarang?"

Dan obrolan mereka terus berlanjut, hingga akhirnya Xiumin –yang menggendong Jongmin- dan Yixing berjalan menuruni tangga. Yixing terkejut ketika melihat Joonmyeon duduk didepan Ibunya. 'Mungkin itu halusinasi, mana mungkin Joonmyeon berada disini,' pikir Yixing. Xiumin yang merasa Yixing tidak menuruni tangga lagi, melihat kebelakang.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Mendengar suara Xiumin, mereka bertiga yang berada dibawah, menoleh kearah tangga. Yixing benar-benar terkesiap bahwa yang duduk didepan Ibunya adalah Joonmyeon. Dengan segera, Yixing mengambil langkah seribu dan kembali menuju kamarnya, dan menutup pintunya keras-keras.

Seketika itu juga, cahaya diwajah Joonmyeon kembali meredup.

.

.

Joonmyeon seringkali berusaha untuk menemui Yixing. Mulai dari bertamu setiap Sabtu sore atau Minggu sore, mencari camilan di toko milik Yixing, atau mengantar Xiumin kerja ke toko Yixing sebelum dia sendiri berangkat bekerja. Namun, Yixing selalu menghindarinya.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, Joonmyeon kembali mengunjungi rumah Yixing. Reaksi Yixing saat ini mengingatkan Joonmyeon ketika dia pertama kali mengunjungi rumah ini. Tapi, Joonmyeon tidak mau berdiam diri lagi.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku menyusul Yixing?"

"Tentu saja, kusen pintu kamarnya dicat dengan warna ungu,"

.

.

"Yixing, ini aku, Joonmyeon," Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu kamar Yixing. Tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Sudah Yixing, tiga kali Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu kamar Yixing, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Yixing, buka pintunya atau aku akan memaksa masuk?"

Terdengar suara kunci diputar, lalu pintu dihadapan Joonmyeon terbuka.

"Mau apa, Myeon?"

"Aku mau minta maaf, dan aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal,"

.

.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan Yixing yang tampak segar dalam balutan dress putih yang Joonmyeon belikan untuk ulang tahun Yixing yang kedua puluh tujuh, dan hubungan mereka kini sudah berjalan selama dua setengah tahun.

Wajah Yixing merona ketika tahu Joonmyeon memperhatikannya.  
>"Kenapa oppa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yixing. Kini rona wajahnya sudah mencapai telinga.<p>

"Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya saja aku suka melihatmu memakai dress itu. Apalagi jika kau membawa Jongmin atau Zhenfen dalam gendonganmu. Kau makin terlihat sempurna,"

Yixing makin memerah, dan Joonmyeon mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dipipi Yixing, berharap akan dibalas dengan sebuah kecupan juga. Hanya saja, yang terjadi adalah Yixing membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Joonmyeon.

Hening beberapa saat, Yixing masih setia dengan membenamkan wajahnya. Akhirnya, Joonmyeon memecahkan kesunyian itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Yixing,"

"Ya, oppa?"

Hening lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Menikahlah denganku,"

Pernyataan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Joonmyeon tidak percaya. "Oppa…"

"Kenapa? Kau belum siap?"

"Bukan, hanya saja aku… aku benar-benar tidak percaya…" airmata Yixing mulai berlinang. Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing, dan mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik gadisnya.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Ini bukanlah mimpi,"

"Aku menangis karena bahagia oppa, karena ini adalah apa yang aku inginkan sejak dahulu," Yixing mulai terisak.

"Jadi, kau bersedia?"

"Tentu saja, karena oppa tahu aku tidak mungkin akan menolak oppa,"

.

.

Pernikahan mereka berdua berlangsung meriah. Meskipun yang diundang hanyalah orang-orang terdekat. Seperti Xiumin dan Chen, Yifan dan Zitao, Luhan dengan pacarnya, dan yang mengagetkan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga datang bersama.

"Selamat ya hyung, nuna. Semoga kalian diberi anak yang banyak," ucapan Jongin membuat Joonmyeon tertawa. "Tentu saja, aku akan membuat kesebelasan sepak bola nanti," balas Joonmyeon yang sontak mendapatkan pukulan pelan dibahunya.

"Joonmyeon, Yixing-sshi. Selmat atas pernikahan kalian," kata Kyungsoo tulus. Dia juga berbahagia melihat Joonmyeon sudah menikah dengan Yixing. "Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ah. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sshi, aku kakak iparmu mulai sekarang,"

Yixing melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Semuanya terkekeh senang. Tidak ada lagi kesedihan, tidak ada lagi kesakitan. Kini yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan.

.

.

**END**

Hohoho. Ini oneshot terpanjang yang saya bikin dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam ._.  
>Ini udah panjang belum? Saya rasa ini kurg lebih udah dua kali lipatnya yang kemarin ._.<br>Karena dibikin dalam waktu yang super singkat, gaya penulisan bener-bener saya bikin jauh berbeda (kata seseorang, kalau diperanin ini jadi trailer aja, bukan film sungguhan, karena gaya penulisan yang bener-bener ngambil dari 2 sisi tokoh /kalo yang pernah baca novel the memory of love, saya lupa pengarangnya siapa, pasti tau gaya penulisan yang dimaksud –smile-/. Padahal ini film sungguhan/?) Jadi maafkan kalo ada kata-kata yang salah, readers-nim. Now, it's time to answer the review :D

Taman Coklat: Ini sequelnya sudah ada –smile- mind to review again? :3

Jihye: Iya :D Aku udah bikin sequelnya lo kak. Harus dong/? Kalo nggak bagus bukan bikinanku/? Huehehehe XD

Guest: Aku pengen ketawa baca review kamu, sumpah ._. Yang kemaren itu udah cerita utamanya, bukan sinopsisnya XD Ini udah ada, hohoho. Mind to review? o/

Exindira: Bikin ff gantung itu spesialisasi aku/? Udah dek, udah ada sequelnya nih, hahaha. Mind to review, lagi?

Naha naha naha: Ini gimana? udah panjang? Udah hepi ending belum? Hehe. Tolong kritik dan sarannya o/

SodariBangYifan: kita jodooohhh, huweee /peluk-nangis/ ini udah happily ever after nggak sih? ._. Mohon kritik dan sarannyaaa o/

Diya1013: ini udah nggak sedih-sedih amat koook~ mind to review again? :D

Anis l mufidah: Akhirnya ada yang suka sama cerita abal ini duh /mewek/ Ini udah panjangan apa belum? ._. Review again, please~

XoUnicornXing: papa mana pernah peka kak :" selingkuh mulu dari mama soalnya :" /kartu debit langsung digunting-gunting sama papa/ ini udah ada yang panjangan :D Makasih, mind to review again? :D

Makasih buat semua yang sudah baca / review / follow / favorit. Tanpa kalian saya cuma butiran debu di fnn ini/? Saya cinta kaliaaan. Eh tapi saya lebih cinta Papa Suho sama Mama Yixing /slapped

Mind to review again, anybodyyy?


End file.
